Redesign Me
by digi789mon
Summary: Luffy and Law, carry the scars of their troubled past and must learn to cope but the road to recovery is never easy. It only gets harder when the two boys face the challenges of being the high school rejects. Are Luffy and Law destined to live their lives in misery or will fate finally give them a break in the form of two, bright haired individuals? ZxL KxLaw YAOI Warnings inside


**Redesign Me**

**A/N: **This will be the second story I have decided to write and the first story that is in this fandom and that I actually plan (and have plans) to complete. Hope you guys enjoy! (Tried to edit the best I can but be I'm not promising perfection here)

**Warnings:** Swearing, violence, mature situations, abuse, male x male and male x female relations, sexual situations, non-con (maybe haven't decided yet) and high possibility of angst and OOC (come on, it's an AU).

**Main Pairings:** Zoro x Luffy and Kidd x Law

**Horizontal Rule = Change in scene, time and/or POV**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece or anything associated with it except the plot of this fic

* * *

**Prologue**

"AAAAACCCCCEE!" called the little six year old as he scampered across the small living room, a huge grin plastered on his adorable little face, only to be stopped as a fist came down on his head. The young boy`s grin instantly transformed into a pout as he picked himself off of the carpeted floor into a sitting position. As he cradled his head in an attempt to dull the pain, he looked up to see an older boy glaring down at him with a fist raised up in the air.

"AAACCCE," the younger boy whined, his eyes wet as he tried his hardest to stop the tears from flowing. "What was that for?"

Looking at the display below him, the ten year old let out a frustrated sigh as he let his fist fall and his freckled face adopted an annoyed look rather than the angry one he held only seconds ago. "Luffy, shut up. You're being too loud again," Ace scolded, turning away from his younger brother with the hope that Luffy would actually listen to him…for once. Clearly, it wasn't meant to be.

"YOU'RE JUST A BIG MEANIE!" Luffy cried out, completely ignoring what Ace had just said.

"Didn't I just tell you to be quiet? I'm trying to watch some TV here," Ace said, agitation lacing his voice, as he went back to lazing about on the couch. "Plus Dad's still sleeping. You don't wanna wake him up yet, do you?"

At this, Luffy immediately forgot the pain in his head and childishly clamped his hands over his mouth instead, his eyes comically wide with tears now streaming freely down his face. Ace, after getting over the surprise at his brother's reaction, could only laugh as his annoyance towards his little brother was completely forgotten at the hilarious spectacle before him.

It was only after a few moments of continuous laughter that Ace finally felt pity on the small boy below him and he forced himself to calm down, only a few stray snickers coming out now and again. Ace, after closing eyes and taking long, deep breaths, turned to Luffy once again, confident in his ability to keep a straight face, only to find that his little brother was gone.

"Eh, Luffy?" Ace said, a dumbstruck expression on his face as he continued to face the spot where his brother used to be. "Uhhh…where are you?"

Ace started to look around until his ears picked up on the sound of sniffling coming from behind the armrest of the couch. The older brother went to investigate. Upon finding the younger boy curled up on the floor with tears gushing from his now red eyes and mouth forcibly shut, Ace immediately felt a pang of guilt.

"O-Oi, L-Luffy, come on! Don't cry," Ace begged. He was at Luffy's side in an instant, wrapping an arm around his crying brother and pulling him into a comforting hug. "Hey there, come on," he whispered soothingly. "I didn't mean to be so harsh."

As Luffy felt the familiar warmth surrounding him, he looked up to see the apologetic look on his older brother's face. Even with Ace's aggressive personality, this sight wasn't uncommon. For as long as Luffy remembered, Ace had always done this whenever he was upset and for as long as he remembered, it had always worked**. **It calmed him to feel his brother's wavy, shoulder length hair tickle his neck. It calmed him to feel Ace's body so close, supporting him. It calmed him to know that no matter what happened, his brother would always be there for him.

At the sight of Luffy calming down, Ace sighed in relief as his conscience was cleared once again. "Hey buddy, you feeling better now?"

Luffy, with a light sniffle, nodded an affirmative, his head still resting on the crook of Ace's neck.

With that, Ace led the both of them back to couch. "Good, now let's go watch some TV and I'm sorry for laughing at you."

Upon hearing an actual apology that Luffy had seldom heard from his fiery older brother, the gears in his mischievous, six year old head started spinning and, despite knowing his brother's temperamental personality, he decided to take a chance.

"…How about for hitting me on the head?" Luffy added eagerly.

"And for hitting you on the head."

"…And for knocking me down."

Ace sighed. "…Yes, I'm sorry for that too," Ace gave in, nodding, reluctantly, in agreement.

"…And for telling me to shut up."

Ace let out a growl, knowing he was being played and went back to glaring at his younger brother. "OH HELL NO! You were being an obnoxious little brat! No way in HELL am I apolo…" Ace was rendered unable to continue as he stared at Luffy, for Luffy had donned the biggest puppy dog look he had ever seen, complete with the huge, sparkling, tear rimmed eyes and wavering mouth line, looking as if he was to cry.

"OKAY! OKAY! I'm sorry for telling you to shut up," the elder growled out as he mentally cursed at himself for his weakness and turned away to look angrily at a wall, only to miss the mischievous smile of a certain little six year old. Luffy snickered quietly at his only brother (which went completely unnoticed as Ace continued to fume), satisfied in his ability to push Ace's buttons. No matter how tough Ace wanted to appear, Luffy knew that deep inside, his brother was a softie…at least for him and his puppy dog looks.

A moment passed where Luffy was watching some TV show about pirates and Ace calmed himself down before asking Luffy something that he probably should have asked a while ago.

"So, what did you want?"

When Luffy looked up at him with a confused expression, Ace instantly face palmed. "I mean, why were you calling me before? I swear, only you can forget something that happened five minutes ago." Luffy was about to complain once again about being made fun of until the one, sure-fire thing that the six year old would listen to made itself known and Luffy finally remembered what he wanted.

His stomach growled.

"Oh yeah…Ace, I'm hungry," Luffy complained, staring at his brother with hopeful eyes.

Minutes passed while Ace could only gawk, wide eyed, at his little brother, unable to speak due to being floored by his disbelief. Confused by the silence, Luffy decided to chime in again, thinking that his brother had not heard him.

"Ace, I said I was-"

"YES I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!" Ace exploded, aggravation clear in his voice. "ARE YOU KIDDIING ME? LUFFY, YOU JUST HAD BREAKFAST LIKE, 10 MINUTES AGO…IF YOU COULD EVEN CALL WHAT YOU HAD BREAKFAST! YOU ATE ENOUGH FOR 3 GROWN PEOPLE. IF YOU THINK I'M FEEDING YOU AGAIN, YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THI-"

It was then Luffy decided to pull on "that" face again, this time adding a few sniffles here and there, and Ace slammed the brakes on his rant.

"Aw crap…" Ace moaned as he face palmed for the second time that day, only this time it was directed at himself. "F-fine fine, we have some left over cake in the fridge, j-just stop looking at me like that! And only a small piece ok?" he argued weakly.

"YAY CAKE!" was the only thing Luffy said, the puppy dog face instantly replaced with a glowing smile, as he dragged an angry Ace to the kitchen along with him.

The moment Luffy entered through the open doorway, he knew something was wrong.

"Ace?" the six year old inquired in a quiet voice, almost a whisper. "Where are you?" he asked, for his brother was nowhere to be seen. He slowly looked around; the once cozy feel of their home was instantly replaced by a cold, ominous air, completely devoid of life.

It came out of nowhere. Untamed panic rose in the six year old's chest as a sharp pain suddenly stabbed through his head. In a second, Luffy was brought down to his knees, clutching his head in a desperate attempt to stop whatever was happening to him.

_Wha-what's…going on_, he struggled to think, but all coherent thought left as soon as another pang was sent drilling into Luffy's brain, along with another…and another…and another. He couldn't think, he could barely breathe. All he could do was fall to the cold kitchen floor, curled up defensively in a ball as the pain just kept on coming and coming relentlessly. Tears flooded his eyes, not having the strength or will to stop them as all of his energy was put into screaming.

However, even with the screams reverberating throughout the empty home, filling it with the sounds of agony and desperation, the young boy took absolutely no notice. He didn't notice the searing tears falling from his closed eyes. He didn't notice the mild throbbing at his side caused by his fall. He didn't notice the sting in his throat produced from his unrelenting screams that reached everywhere in the apartment except his own ears. All that mattered, all that existed for him was white hot agony. That…and the darkness.

There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. He was completely exposed to the merciless throbbing in his head; the swirling darkness providing absolutely no comfort, only accentuating the fact that he was alone and helpless. And all he wanted was for all of this to stop. Deep in the core of his mind, a small conscious part of him pleaded for it stop. He couldn't take it anymore and as the last bit of him started to drift away, he pleaded with everything he had. He begged to get out of the darkness. He begged for the pain to stop. He begged for Ace.

Unfortunately, he got what he wished for.

As the thought of his brother floated through his mind, the pain gradually started to recede. The six year old had no idea why or how, but he surely didn't care. Instead he fixed his thoughts on his older brother and clung to it desperately as if he was drowning in the open sea and he was his lifeline. At this point, he would've done anything, given anything to be released from his mental agony. Or so he thought.

"_Luffy…"_

_That voice!_ He knew that voice. It didn't matter whether the voice was screaming at him angrily or if it was offering gentle comfort. All that mattered was the person it belonged to. The person Luffy loved and looked up to the most. So, it was at that voice that Luffy broke through his pain induced haze and opened his eyes…

…to see the apartment lit ablaze.

Flames hissed and roared as it devoured the apartment whole, leaving a mess of heat, ash and smoke. The lights of the fire danced before Luffy's eyes, mesmerising the young boy with its fluid movements and the flickering shadows it created. It was both captivating and terrifying to the six year old, so much so that Luffy couldn't help but watch as his home was burning down right before his eyes. He continued to stare as he brought himself up to his knees, trying to piece together what was happening before him.

"_Luffy…" _

The young boy's ears perked up at hearing that voice again. That was when he finally noticed the shadow before him. A small grin started to form on his face as fear was slowly replaced by relief at hearing that voice again. Still on his knees, the young boy started to look up.

"Ace, what's happening? I didn't know where you were and I couldn't fi-"

The words were stuck in his throat, unable to continue. It was as if everything had stopped, the fire completely erased from Luffy's mind. His eyes widened and his pupils contracted as pure terror seized him. The blood rushing through his ears was the only thing he could hear as he was unable to move, unable to breathe. All he could do was stay kneeling on the floor, petrified by the sight above him. A sight he wished he could erase from his memory.

Before him stood his older brother, Ace, his clothes badly singed from the flames and a haggard look on his face, but that wasn't what caught the six year old's attention. It wasn't the fact that burn marks now mottled his ashen skin revealing angry red patches all over his lanky frame, nor was it the distant look in his eyes as he gazed at his little brother.

It was the blood.

Rivers of red flowed out of Ace's mouth, dribbling down his chin making a small puddle near enough that Luffy could touch. This, however, didn't compare to the rest of the ten year old's body. The blood streamed down his arms and legs, drop after drop, with absolutely no signs of stopping, drenching both his clothes and the floor with the red liquid.

A moment passed where Luffy could only continue to stare at the bloodied mess that was his brother, still unable to process what he was seeing. It was then Ace started to waver and he fell to his knees, unable to support himself any longer, and he landed in front of his little brother, chin resting on Luffy's left shoulder.

Shocked, Luffy gasped at the sudden contact but was still unable to move, his six year old mind still unable to grasp the situation. All he could do was kneel there and allow his body to support Ace's. With his brother's body so close, he was able to feel every shallow breath, every shaky movement as his brother's warmth enveloped him. Unconsciously, the younger brother brought his arms around Ace and pulled him into a tight hug, unwilling to ever let go as if thinking that he would, again, disappear into thin air if he did. So, it wasn't until Luffy felt something warm drip from his hands that he released them and looked over his brother's shoulder.

He knew he shouldn't have been surprised, he knew what to expect but it still didn't stop him from blanching at the sight.

His hands were soaked with blood.

Ace's blood.

Luffy slowly looked down at himself, only to see splotches of red decorating his body, and it was then the six year old finally understood the gravity of the situation.

His brother was dying.

_No. No. No, no, no, no, no this isn't happening,_ he thought desperately.

His vision started to blur as his eyes were watering for the third time that day and his breaths were coming out louder, deeper, faster. His pulse started to race, the beat like a loud bass drum, steadily increasing in tempo. The room seemed like it was spinning and he wanted to collapse, to just fall to the ground unconscious so he didn't have to deal with any of this, but his body wouldn't let him. The adrenaline running through his veins was torture, forcing him awake to witness his brother's last moments.

His brother was dying.

Despair unlike anything he had ever felt hung over him, fear and panic clutching his heart in its heavy ice like grip. He was hyperventilating now, unable to control his laboured breathing as his body seemed to twitch and spasm, needing to be doing something but not knowing what. And it killed him all the more, knowing that no matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried, the end result would remain the same.

Ace was dying.

"Luffy, I'm so, so sorry," Ace whispered hoarsely in his little brother's ear, and the six year old felt his brother's body go limp.

He snapped.

The young boy saw red as his mind seemed to shatter and break away from reality. Bloodshot eyes released a waterfall of unguarded tears that washed away splatters of blood off his face. So much pain erupted in his chest that it was enough to make him wish he was back on the kitchen floor dealing with the pain in his head.

And through it all, Luffy screamed until the darkness overcame him.

* * *

**A/N**: So how was it? Hope you let me know. I don't care about any flames as long as they're about my writing style and not about the content as I have warned you. Hope you guys enjoyed and I will say this now, I will only continue the story if people let me know somehow (it doesn't have to be a review) that they liked it. There isn't a point in me continuing this story if nobody likes it right? Also, I'm warning you that if you guys do want me to continue, it may take a lot of time for me to update as I do have a hard semester this year and I am predicting my chapters will be a lot longer than this, but I promise you, I will, slowly but surely, continue if you like the story so far. I've already started part of the first chapter, but, as I said, no point in continuing if nobody likes it. So again, hope you guys enjoy and for those just starting off the school year, I wish you good luck.


End file.
